Old Man in the New World
by FalloutRanger
Summary: Hidden beneath the White House, a bunker lies nestled in the forgotten ruins. Those inside await to be awakened and begin anew in the Capital Wasteland.
1. Chapter 1

**Washington D.C. **

**October 23****rd****, 2077**

Sirens blared loudly as I rushed through the nearly deserted hallways of the White House. Someone, I don't know who, decided it was a good idea to launch our nuclear stockpile and now the entire damn world were doing the same. Cursing to myself as I butted shoulders with some intern, I continued pulling my objective towards safety.

"Mr. Vice President, we have to move faster!" I shouted as he bent over to help the intern, a young woman who I had seen on occasion.

"I will not leave this woman, sergeant, your orders be damned." He shouted back, his wrinkled face contouring into a sneer as he pulled the woman up and pushed her towards me. "I haven't heard from the President for hours and Air Force One isn't responding either; so your orders are now coming from me."

"Sir-You have pri…" I stopped as an explosion rocked the building. I rushed inside the Oval office, the escape hatch to the bunker already opened. The once grand room was now torn to shreds by those who had come to destroy any sensitive documents remaining.

Peering out one of the windows, my eyes widened to see dozens of civilians swarming the grounds. They looked to be armed with automatic weapons, a fact that was confirmed as they cut down the remaining Secret Service agents posted outside.

"Get down!" I shouted, throwing myself to the deck as rounds tore their way through the walls and windows. I heard a muttered gasp and thump followed by a shrill scream as the intern stood frozen before a burst stitched up her chest; spraying blood across the wall.

Crawling to the VP, I rolled him over and to find him gasping from a round to the gut; blood spreading across his body and the carpet. He glanced at me and then the woman; his eyes showing guilt as I began half pulling half carrying him down into the bunker.

I stumbled down the stairs and into a lobby of sorts; the automated computer sealing the Vault-Tek door behind us as it registered the VP's biosign. I managed to get him across the room and into the medbay; bypassing the cyropods that lined the walls.

"Mr. Vice President…hey, look at me sir." I ordered as I injected a stimpak into his wound; watching as the skin began to knit together. "Sir, I need to get you into your pod now. Come on…Mr. Handy, activate!"

The bot in the corner activated at the sound of my voice and buzzed over; its limbs gently shoving me aside as the robot's programming took over.

"The Vice President has suffered an abdominal wound. Treatment has been administered. Analyzing…Analyzing…" The Mr. Handy's voice mechanized voice caused the VP to stir and blinked rapidly. "Internal bleeding found in the lower abdomen; unable to treat without proper medical personnel; death inevitable, have a nice day."

"Sonofabitch!" I shouted as the robot left the VP's side and returned to its charging station. Slinging the VP's arm over my shoulder, I carried him towards the pods only to feel his hand pushing against me. "Sir, we can't stop now…"

"You heard the bot, I won't survive, even in stasis. I have a new order for you, sergeant." The VP gasped, his breathing becoming shallower by the second. "First, put me back on the gurney, I'd like to be comfortable."

Returning to the medbay, I gently laid the old man on his back, taking a syringe and holding it out to him. "Sir?"

Nodding his head, I depressed the med-ex into his vein and relaxed a little when I saw his pained features disappear. What took its place was a face of determination, gripping the sleeve of my fatigues, he pointed towards the cyrochamber.

"Your orders are as follows, take my place in the cyro pod." He said, coughing weakly as blood began to fill his lungs. "Protect those who remain and somehow survive; I…don't know who'll be left, but someone has to be…get ahold of the President if possible."

"Sir…I'm not supposed to use the pods; it's for higher up only." I muttered, noticing his grip weaken. Another explosion from above caused the lights to flutter weakly; causing my heart to pound fast again; adrenaline finding its way into my system. "It's a breach of protocol."

"Protocol be damned, son, you are the only one who can protect the people here…stop following stupid orders and do what's right." He coughed out, blood seeping from his mouth. "We're the reason for what's happening so stop listening to us and save yourself…"

Sighing softly, the man's hand fell to the side and his eyes glazed over. Instinct kicked in and I pressed my blood-stained fingers to his neck; desperately hoping for a pulse. I found none, and I staggered backwards and fell against the wall; staring down at my hands.

_What now? _I asked myself, glancing back into the cyro chamber. One pod was left open, as if it was begging to be filled.

"Shit."

Making my way towards the pod, I peered into several of the pods and recognized several of the faces frozen. General Mattis, Joint Chief Brown, and several other key aspects of the cabinet who hadn't been with the President when the world went to Hell.

Just a single sergeant surrounded by some of the most powerful people of the United States…They were just going to love the explanation I gave them when they woke up.

Sighing, I pulled open the locker placed beside the empty pod and unholstered my sidearm and placed it inside followed by my belt and fatigues. My dog tags slapped against my bare chest as I stood up and looked inside again.

Reaching inside, I pulled from it a holotape, brand new. Sitting on the pods step, I turned it over in my hand and shrugged my shoulders before pressing record.

"My name is Sergeant Andrew Becher, United States Marine Corps. The year is 2077, October 23rd. I have failed in my attempt to get the Vice President to safety and have now been ordered to stasis in his place. I do so in the hopes that when we awake I will be able to safeguard those who remain with me in the bunker."

Rubbing my brow, I glanced up at the ceiling, dust drifting down as more explosions rocked the facility. Shaking my head, I continued.

"When we awaken, I have been tasked with recovering communication with surviving members of the government and to try and survive this…apocalypse. Whoever finds this, know that we tried to no avail to make the world a better place; learn from our actions. Sergeant Andrew Becher, signing off."

**Idea popped into my head so I ran with it. Tell me what yall think and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Washington D.C.**

**October 15****th****, 2278**

"Uh, this stuff really needs to cut it out…" The older of the two women muttered, pulling a hood over her blonde hair. "Don't say it, I know it's good for the Wasteland and that we should be happy, but I hate rain."

The younger of the two just grinned and stuck her tongue out as they walked down the street of Galaxy News Radio; an old Brotherhood of Steel outpost where the two friends met for the first time; since then they were nigh inseparable when possible. A pair of Brotherhood knights waved in greeting as the two entered the building; both shaking their hair like wet dogs, much to the amusement of those inside.

"Say anything Vargas and you'll have latrine duty for the next month." The blonde sneered as she pulled back her hood and tucked it into her power armor. "Gah, a year of this stuff and I still don't like it."

"Sarah, the Wasteland is healing itself, nothing we say or do can stop that now." The brunette explained, pushing a pair of spectacles higher on her nose as she spoke. "Nature just has a way to figure things out; I didn't know that the rains would start again and that they wouldn't be radioactive. I'd say we are lucky."

Shaking her head as they made their way up the stairs, Sarah Lyons, Commander of Lyon's Pride, couldn't help but agree. Ever since Rebecca Evers crawled out of Vault 101 that young woman has been changing the face of the Wasteland for the better; achieving things in a few short months that others tried for decades to do. Taking down the Enclave, bringing fresh, pure water to the Wastes, and no need to mention all the places she had been when just wandering around.

"Lucky or not, Becca, I think nature should realize when Sarah Lyons is walking outside and stop the damn rain." She laughed as they walked into the radio broadcast room and listened to Three Dog, jockey of the Wastes, howling his heart out to those listening.

"Hey, there children! This is Three Dog and I just wanted to say thank you to Ms. 101 for bringing this wet stuff from the sky! It's much better than the damn nuclear heat we're used to, but remember to read up on your Survival Guides; with rain comes cold so get ready for some temperature changes! Once again this is Three Dog…OWWW…and we're here for you."

Pulling off his headphones, the boisterous black man came bounding out of his office and wrapped his arms around the two women waiting on them.

"Hey, my two favorite badasses! What can an old man do for you?" Three Dog howled as he reached into his pocket and pulled a pack of cigarettes out.

"Three Dog…" Rebecca warned, gesturing towards the pack. Sighing, she grinned as he put them back into one of his pockets; grinning behind his sunglasses. "Glad you still listen to me about that."

"Been smoking since I was a kid and then you come along; you're lucky you took out the Enclave otherwise I'd have a thing or two to say about it." He laughed as walked past them and pulled a pair of stools out of nowhere and hopped up onto the counter. "Please sit, now what can I do for you?"

"You're the one who called us, Three Dog, something about top-secret, classified." Sarah explained, quickly getting down to business, her armor hissing as she leaned forward. "This better not be another wild brahmin chase."

"Oh yes, now I remember, hold on my girls." Hopping off the counter, he rushed into his room and came dashing back faster than Sarah expected. In his hand he held a worn manila folder with top-secret stamped literally all over the damn paper. "Here you are, told you that it was top-secret and shit."

Taking the folder, Rebecca flipped it open and began leafing through the photos and documents that weren't completely covered in black ink. Her eyes scanned the words faster and faster when she began to realize what this could be. Looking up, she blew a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Have you verified this?" She asked, taking a few photos and passing the folder to Sarah. The paladin quickly read through the folder before looking up at the smug grin of Three Dog. "Seriously, this better not be one of your jokes, what she said, is this verified?"

Laughing, Three Dog crossed his arms and took his sunglasses off his face pointing at the two women. "I haven't been able to verify it, but if those papers say is true…then there are some people in dire need of a wakeup call."

Xxxx

Far off on the opposite side of the city, a group of scavs were rummaging through the remains of a street side diner. The leader, a stocky man with a set of scars lining his neck, cradled a rusty sawed-off as he watched his group pick through the bombed out building.

"Boss, there ain't nothing here." One scraggly man said, a mouth full of broken teeth as he stood up from the pile he was searching. It was the last thing he did as a heavy projectile zipped through the air and entered the base of his neck; severing his spinal cord and sending his body tumbling through the air.

Boss saw the round hit his man before he heard it so they had to be far off. Diving to the ground, he watched as the only woman in the group stumbled to the ground as a round entered her chest and blew blood and gore all over him.

"Shit!" He'd have to get a new bitch now. He began crawling rapidly, ignoring the fact that the rest of his crew were being slaughtered. Using a mailbox as cover, he rushed from behind and sprinted down an alleyway; his breath ragged and shallow. Turning around, he couldn't see anyone chasing him, but it meant he didn't see who he ran into. His screams echoed down the alley, but they fell on deaf ears.

"Sir, the wasters have been disposed of." A mechanized voice followed by the hissing of servos as a dark armored man walked up to his commanding officer; picking bits of flesh out of the serrated edge of his knife.

"Good, begin setting up base camp." The officer said, raising his hand as the vertibird landing kicked up dust. "I want comms set up with base camp within the hour and get rid of these bodies before they start to stink more."

"Yes sir, when do you want us to begin to move on the objective?" The man asked, sheathing the knife.

Glancing down at his watch, the officer watched as the vertibird's bay opened and more troopers came streaming out followed by an older woman, streaks of grey highlighting her jet black hair. Dismissing the soldier with a wave of his hand, he approached the woman and saluted; noting _his_ commander seemed to barely acknowledge him.

"Ma'am, everything is prepared. We inserted silently and the Brotherhood hasn't picked up on our patrols. They're in the dark." He explained, his adam's apple bobbing slightly. "We should be prepared to move on the White House within the hour."

Only then did the woman look at him, her gaze seemed to say that she was only tolerating his presence. Nodding, she strode forward, hands clasped behind her back, the officer quickly following behind. Stepping around the soldiers clearing the bodies, she glanced up at the vertibird as it soared back towards its base to resupply.

"Captain."

"Ma'am?" The man turned and waited for her to continue.

"Make sure that anyone who happens upon our little…expedition is dealt with accordingly, understood?" She ordered, wiping a speck of grime from her armor that the wind had blown onto her. "We can't have anyone interfering with government business."

"Understood…General Autumn."

Xxx

"Wait, if this bunker is underneath the White House then it would have been destroyed…I mean it's just a crater, I've been there." Sarah wondered aloud as she and Rebecca double timed; their Brotherhood escorts struggling to keep up.

"So have I, but the documents in the folder said that not only was it reinforced to withstand a nuclear warhead, but it wasn't directly underneath the building, it was built adjacent to the building; underneath the main lawn." Rebecca explained as she jumped over a trash can, her R91 banging against her back as she ran. "If that's the case then it could have survived."

The group, five in total, rounded the corner and found themselves in the square where a pair of Brotherhood paladins stood guard; the pair saluting with a simple nod of their heads. They both cradled miniguns and didn't think to tear their gaze from their post. They both wondered what brought the Lone Wanderer here, but simply shrugged to themselves. Whatever brought her here was soon to bring trouble.

"Becca, stop." Sarah pulled the girl back before she climbed the fence leading to the ruins of the House. "The radiation is too much still, it'll kill us to even get close."

Glancing at the ruins, Rebecca sighed, pulling a bottle of rad-ex from her belt and popped two pills. "The rains from the past year should have cleansed some of it away…Sarah if this whole thing to true then we might have survivors from Pre-War…do you know what this could mean?"

Glancing at the Brotherhood behind her, Sarah sighed and grabbed the bottle from Rebecca and popped the same number of pills. Swallowing them dry, she grimaced and turned to the soldiers.

"Stay here and set up a perimeter, I don't want any muties to even get close to us." The soldiers nodded and went to the task, Sarah turned back to Rebecca and shrugged. "What're we waiting for?"

Xxxx

There was a sharp screech of metal on metal as Sarah used her enhanced strength to rip open the hatch they had found underneath the rubble; the ticking of her Geiger counter temporarily forgotten in the excitement. Clicking on the light fixed to her shoulder, she nodded to Rebecca as she proceeded down the rusty steps, her laser rifle sweeping the stairwell.

Making their way down, they found themselves staring down a long passageway that even her light couldn't cut through; the darkness too great. Sarah winced as Rebecca lit a flare and tossed the device down the corridor; the flare hissing as it illuminated the way. The two took a deep breath and began their way into the unknown; hearts pounding in their chests.

"Reminds me of the vaults I've been in." Rebecca whispered softly, her hands gripping her rifle tight; her gloves the only reason her hands didn't slip free. "I hate vaults."

Sarah just nodded as she glanced all around her, they had found themselves in front of a large vault door, the panel still blinking periodically. Must have been a backup generator inside keeping the place going.

"Think you can open it, geek?" Sarah asked as she turned to cover their way in, the flare beginning to die out. She jumped at the sound of the door alarm going off and turned to find the door opening already and Rebecca standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"I may be a geek, but I'm the geek that can hack anything." She said, pulling the connection cord from her Pip-boy and slipped inside the bunker.

"Becca, wait!" Sarah hissed too late, cursing as she followed the naïve girl into the bunker. "Whoa…"

She let her arms drop to her side at the sight of a dozen cyropods lining the walls of bunker; lockers were in the middle, but what astounded her was the technology that was inside. Cyropods were only something that was hinted at in the Citadel's database; the Scribes never knew if they had been put into production. Rebecca was right, this was so worth the decontamination that followed once they reported back to the Citadel.

Rebecca moved forward, curiosity getting the better of her, she went to the first pod and, with a shaking hand, wiped the dust from the glass pod only to leap back. She sucked in a disappointed breath.

What stared back at her was slightly preserved remains of a man in an Army dress uniform; she had seen them in one of her textbooks years ago. The man's face looked peaceful so he must have died sometime after the bombs dropped. Glancing down, she saw that the power had gone out, rendering the pod useless for the man inside.

_That explains it._

Hurrying over to the remainder of the pods, she quickly wiped the dust free, her disappointment growing as the number of dead faces peered back at her from behind the glass. "They're all dead…Sarah, they didn't-

"Welcome guests."

Spinning rapidly, she pulled her sidearm and brought it to be on a rusted Mr. Handy bot that floated up and down silently. She hadn't even heard the robot activate in her excitement.

"Rebecca, back away from it." Sarah warned, her rifle trained on the robot as she circled behind it. She couldn't believe the thing was still operational after so many years inactive.

"Welcome guests, do not be alarmed, this unit is programmed for medical purposes only. Welcome to Bunker Alpha, you are one hundred and twenty years late; power to the cyro personnel has been sorted." The robot stuttered, its voice module dropping in tone and rising sharply.

Waving her hand at Sarah, Rebecca took a step forward. "What do you mean 'sorted', everyone is dead."

The sensor on the robot rose as it scanned Rebecca. "Negative, Lieutenant, the Vice President is still alive according to my calculations."

"Lieutenant?" Rebecca mouthed to herself then it dawned on her. She glanced to her shoulders, the metal bars that she had found on the armor she wore; they were rank bars! Mentally slapping herself, she never realized that they meant anything anymore…she just thought they looked good.

"Unit, you're saying that the Vice President has survived? Intact?"

The robot buzzed over to a pod nestled in the corner; its arms typing away at the control console. "Yes, ma'am. This unit had to reroute power one hundred point five years ago to keep the cyro stasis active; protocol ma'am." The bot turned, its sensor looking at Rebecca. "Preparing the unthawing sequence, please have a nice day."

"Rebecca, is this a good idea?" Sarah asked, standing beside her as the pod's lights began to flash rapidly and steam hissed from the generator behind it. "I mean…it's been two hundred years, but to him it's only been a few seconds."

Without looking at her friend, Rebecca took a few steps forward and crossed her arms. "We'll find out."

Xxx

"A few seconds"

"We'll find out."

That was the first thing I heard when I woke. Soft voices that seemed to echo inside my head…which was pounding like a drum.

_Man, never drink with staff sergeant again._

Then I remembered, the alarms, bombs, the Vice President being shot and taking his place in the pod. Reaching out, I gripped the edges of the pod and pulled myself from the padded bed. A harsh light hit me and raised my hand to shield my eyes.

"Shit, Sarah, your light. Unit, activate interior lighting, dim setting."

I heard the voice again, definitely female. The light winked out a second later followed by the main lighting activating. Thankfully it was low or else I would have been blinded again. Stumbling out of the pod fully, I coughed a thick wad of flim and spat it to the side; looking up to find a pair of girls…no, women standing in front of me.

Both were armed, but their weapons were down. One, the blonde, was in power armor and the other looked to be wearing Marine combat armor with bars on the shoulder. Shit.

"Ma'am, Sergeant Andrew Becher, good to see a friendly face." I croaked out weakly, my throat feeling dry. "Are you the rescue party?"

The lieutenant turned to look at the blonde who just shrugged. The lieutenant stepped forward and held her hands up; palms empty. "Sergeant, I don't know how to say this, but how long do you think you were in there?"

Scratching at my head, I realized my hair had grown out, past my neck and reaching my shoulders. Taking a hand, I ran it across my face and found a fully beard in place of smooth skin. Looking at the two, I shrugged myself.

"Uh, few years, I think I remember the protocol being that the pods would open once everything died down topside." I muttered, looking around. None of the other pods had been open yet and I was getting antsy just standing there in my skivvies. "Ma'am, why haven't you opened the other pods yet?"

I could see her face fall. Disappointment? Regret?

Squaring my shoulders, I went to parade rest and looked them in the eye. "Ma'am, how long have I been asleep?"

"Uh, Sergeant…I don't know how to say this, but the other pods won't be opening…" The woman glanced behind her, at the pods before pushing the glasses on her face up. "It's…it's been two hundred years since the bombs fell. We aren't the U.S. government, it doesn't exist anymore."

It felt like someone had just sucker punched me in the stomach. My eyes widened and I looked at the other pods finally realizing that the lights on the pod generators had gone out. The others…dead…I failed again.

"Sergeant…Andrew?" The lieutenant…no, she just said she wasn't U.S. personnel so the rank meant nothing. His rank meant nothing anymore.

"We came here to find survivors and we didn't think that anyone might have still been here." The woman stepped forward, placing a gloved hand on my shoulder. "My name is Rebecca; Rebecca Evers. This is Sarah Lyons, we're…we're here to help."

Glancing at the two of them, I nodded weakly, gesturing towards the medical bay. The woman, Rebecca, nodded and gently steered me towards the bay. I just keep my head fixed on the deck; my hair falling past my shoulders.

_What now?_

**Well, yall asked and I hope I came through. Those wondering about the location of the bunker, I hope that the explanation I gave made it seem likely and well, hey it's fanfiction so anything is possible. **

**Please read, review and tell me what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to ignore the fact that we were leaving behind the bodies behind, but Rebecca had pointed out that they had no way to take them with us…at least not yet. So now we were making our way topside; I could feel my heart beating like a drum in my chest as I began up the stairs. Luckily my uniform still fit; but as I was putting the service uniform on Rebecca had stopped me.

"I found a set of armor for you in one of the lockers." She had said, handing over a set of olive-drab armor which bore the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor. "You can still bring your uniforms, I've got a pack you can use."

I had accepted the offer readily, not wanting to leave my uniform in this pit. It still had meaning to me and maybe…to someone out there.

The sunlight burned my eyes and I winced slightly, raising my hand up as I stood and gazed all around me. The White House was gone, the once beautiful lawn now covered in the ruins of the old world. In the distance I could see a group of soldiers standing around; most definitely Brotherhood soldiers as Sarah explained.

"Sergeant, hurry, the radiation is still heavy right here." Rebecca explained, hurrying past me, Sarah on her tail. "We're gonna take you to the Citadel and introduce you to Elder Lyons; find out what to do with you."

At her words I felt more like a freak science project instead of a man. I followed on their heels, looping a thumb under my rifle strap. The bunker had been supplied with a few of such rifles and other necessary supplies so at least I had some semblance of being a Marine. Running a free hand over my head I vowed to find a barber as soon as possible.

When we neared the power armored soldiers, one with a beaten laser rifle turned, his visor staring directly at me. "This is what we ran over here for?"

"Yes, Knight-Sergeant, this is Sergeant Becher of the…United States Marine Corps." Sarah almost choked on the words 'United States'…I'd have to ask her about that later. "I don't want to hear anything about you giving him lip; he doesn't know about the situations in the past."

The knight-sergeant nodded, turning to face away just in time for his head to explode outward. Blood and brain splattered the front of my armor and I threw myself on top of Rebecca before the corpse had fallen.

"Contact front!" A voice cried out, the sound of laser rifles and miniguns whirring to life. There came another distinct thump as one of the heavy gunners crumbled to the ground; a round hole in his chest.

"Take cover, Pride!" Sarah shouted, firing her rifle at something in the distance.

Rebecca promptly shoved me off of her and her rifle was in her hands; three round bursts spitting out like a trained soldier. She glanced down once as if to see if I was still alive. "Sergeant, stay on my ass, you don't want to get lost here."

My training kicked in and I followed her to a pile of sandbags, my rifle barking as I fired a burst over my head. Rebecca reached into her belt and changed magazines with precision before taking a knee and firing again.

"What's the situation, Sarah?" Rebecca shouted above the noise of gunfire, I noticed a radio bud in her ear as I took a knee beside her and provided a few rounds downrange.

"No idea where they came from, but we've got Enclave. Kodiak, tighten the perimeter, I'm calling in for support." Sarah's voice cried out from the Pip-Boy on Rebecca's arm. "How's our new guest?"

I fired a series of bursts and smiled when a black form tumbled forward like a puppet having its strings cut. I didn't know who this Enclave is, but they were shooting at me so I shot back. Made plenty of sense to me.

"Doing fine, get to work on that support, I'll take care of him." Rebecca barked, her gentle demeanor from earlier gone replaced by some kind of warrior-woman I read about in a book long ago.

We traded gunfire back and forth with the Enclave; trading one Brotherhood soldier for three of theirs. I felt a stinging in my arm as a laser beam sliced through the sleeve of my fatigues; a minor graze. Replying in kind, I held the trigger down and grinned when the rounds penetrated the armor of the shooter; he crumbled into the dirt twenty yards from my position. The idiot had tried to charge and he paid for it dearly.

I quickly reloaded and my finger tensed on the trigger when I saw a woman stand up in the distance; her lips moving rapidly as she shouted at her troops. Their fire died out shortly after and I lowered my rifle when she pulled a megaphone to her mouth.

"Survivors of the White House bunker, my name is General Autumn, and I am a member of the Enclave. Do not believe the lies that these rebels have undoubtedly told you. We are the restored United States of America." Her voice, while cultured, made me feel like she was trying to feed me some bullshit…kinda like a used car salesman I knew once. "We have come to rescue you and take you to the President."

My eyes widened at those words. My orders were to link up with the surviving government and to find the President. I couldn't help but think that this would be my chance to get some aspect of my life back. I hesitantly looked over at Rebecca, her eyes holding only disdain as she peeked over the sandbags.

Noticing my stare, she slowly shook her head. "Andrew, these people are lying to you. The Enclave is a menace to the Wasteland and have been doing anything to force it under their boot. I can explain more later, but please…you must trust the Brotherhood and I."

I shifted uncomfortably. I quickly thought it over and nodded. If these people wanted to kill me they would have done it while I was still unarmed and asleep. Standing up, I shouldered my rifle and let out a short burst in the direction of Megaphone lady; ducking down as several laser beams came at me.

"Very well, make your peace with God you Brotherhood scum." The woman said before a grenade came soaring through the air.

A Brotherhood soldier frantically dove out from cover, but didn't escape the blast of plasma. His armor melted as super-heated plasma burned it like tissue paper; his screams ending a second later.

"You bastards!" I heard a voice scream out followed by a series of laser blasts.

Looking over, I could see Sarah firing rapidly, not even thinking over cover. She managed to wing one Enclave soldier before she took a blast to the shoulder and dropped back behind cover. I shook my head at the sight of the soldier losing her cool. Stuff like that gets you killed.

I stood to fire only to dive back down as a pair of rockets streamed over our heads; slamming into the Enclave's position; blowing them away in a fiery shower of gore and rock. I secretly hoped that Megaphone woman was there; her voice was more annoying then he thought.

A vertibird, of all things, flew straight over, pulling up and turning to unleash a long blast from the chin guns; the 5mm rounds tearing the ruins up and sending a cloud of dust into the air. A second vertibird landed directly in front of my position; the ramp lowering as a pair of soldiers ran out, one carrying a missile launcher. The man turned and blasted the Enclave's position…suppressive fire at its best.

"Get aboard!" Rebecca vaulted over the sandbags and ran up the ramp. I followed, nodding to the two soldiers who covered our withdraw. Another Brotherhood member threw himself onto the ramp; scrambling inside, I could see the rest of the members running out of my view. I guessed the first vertibird had landed.

"Lift off!" One of the soldiers twirled his finger in the air as the ramp closed. Sealing shut, the interior pressurized and a dim red light winked on. The light reflected off the sweat-drenched face of Rebecca.

Pulling off her glasses, she wiped her brow with a shaking hand; blowing out a long breathe a second later. I could feel the vertibird lift off and gain speed; the noise of the rotors muted inside. Turning to Rebecca, I leaned forward, my rifle barrel up between my legs. She glanced up at me; as if she was waiting for me to speak. I did.

"So, care to explain this clusterfuck?"

Xxxx

I groaned, opening my eyes and realizing that the dream wasn't real. I dreamt that I was back home in downtown D.C. my parents and brother were all sitting around the television watching the news from Anchorage. I had finally gotten back from the frontlines and I sat frozen, watching them.

Shaking my head, I rose off the old mattress, the springs creaking. The Brotherhood had given me a small room in their barracks and I had fallen asleep as soon as my head it the pillow. Making my way to the sink I gazed into the cracked mirror, the face staring back at me a stranger. The beard definitely had to go…

I had just finished shaving and had taken a pair of scissors to my hair when I heard the door open. Turning, I reversed the grip on my scissors, ready for action. What the door revealed was a beat-red Rebecca standing in the doorway. She was wearing her hair back in a simple ponytail; a simple pair of cargo pants and tank top completing the image.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt…" She stammered, averting her gaze.

Confused, I looked down, realizing I wore nothing but my skivvie shorts and dogtags. Turning red myself, I quickly grabbed my pants and pulled them on. Shrugging to try and break the ice.

"I'm-"

"Look-"

Rebecca laughed as we both tried to talk at once, she pushed her glasses up on her nose. She walked in, closing the door and holding her hand out.

"I learned from a friend how to cut hair…I'm not the best but I think I can do better than you at the moment."

Looking in the mirror, I laughed at the sight. Half of my head was missing a large chunk of hair and the result made me look like some kind of weird rock star. Grinning, I held the scissors out.

"I don't know, I think I had the situation well in hand."

Groaning, Rebecca pulled a chair from the corner and sat me down, taking a ratty washcloth and covering my shoulders. Immediately she began cutting. I watched in silence as the hair fell to the floor. I stood still as best I could even though she had to pull me every which way to get a clear look at my head.

"You know, I could try for a high and tight, if you'd like?" She offered kindly, but I could tell that she was trying to make me feel like nothing had changed. That I had just been asleep while the entire world burned around me. My family, friends, and my platoon members. Men and women I had let down. "What's wrong?"

I hadn't even felt the tears going down my face. Wiping my face, I just nodded my head. "High and tight it is."

Taking the razor and shaving cream she began, it was tedious work and the sight of her tongue sticking out as she concentrated made me want to laugh. She noticed my smile and shot a playful glare at my reflection.

"Holding a dangerous weapon here." She muttered, waving the straight razor around.

"Ha, sure it is." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"No really, I was captured by some raiders during my first few months out of the vault after my dad…anyway, they caught me and took all my stuff." She explained, wiping the razor on the rag and beginning again. I noticed her pause and figured that either she wasn't on speaking terms with her father or something worse had happened. "So here I am, tied hands behind my back and a bunch of drooling raiders surrounding me. Just the thought sends shivers down my spine."

"Are these men, uh, raiders really all that dangerous?" I asked, curious about gaining some knowledge.

"Well, they weren't all men…but yes, they are drug addicted bastards." She spat out, her words dripping with venom. "They kill whatever and whoever they please and do terrible things to those who live through the attack. I would kill any that I get my hands on."

Turning slightly, I looked up at her and her hands went to my cheeks, turning my head back forward, but I had seen enough. Despite the intensity in her green eyes I could tell that she didn't truly mean those words…at least I hope not and that I wasn't reading her wrong.

"You kill a lot of people?" I asked, feeling her cut the last of the hair and pat me on the shoulder. Standing, I wiped the back of my head with the rag and threw it into the sink. "I'm guessing you have to out here."

Sighing she wiped her hands on her pants; looking me in the eyes. "Wow…you look a lot different." She almost whispered, giggling…actually giggling when she looked at me. "Sorry, just it's definitely a better look then the hermit look you were going for."

Laughing again, I proceeded to get dressed in my old uniform. The ribbons and chevrons made me feel like home as I buttoned them up and tucked the shirttail in. I cursed to myself when I realized that my cover was most likely destroyed two hundred years ago so I'd have to be going without. Oh, well…think no one will notice here.

"Again, wow. Is that what all soldiers wore before the War?" Rebecca asked as we walked out of the room; buckling my sidearm as an afterthought. She led the way through the endless hallways as we spoke.

"No, I'm a Marine."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rebecca asked. "What's the difference?"

Laughing I remembered my mother asking the same difference. It was the day my brother had enlisted in the Army and I gave him shit for joining the wrong branch.

"Marines are different because we have pride, tradition, and the best training. Every Marine is a rifleman and that is part of our title. We earned our place." I explained, passing a few Brotherhood members giving me more than a few odd glances at my uniform.

"Sounds a bit cocky to me." She replied, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I've heard that before, just true." I said, winking as we stopped at a door and Rebecca knocked.

"Come in." An older voice came from within. Looking at Rebecca, she gestured before turning and walking back the way we came.

"Hey, where ya going?"

Turning, she kept walking, a smirk on her face. "Don't worry, Marine. You'll see me around."

Winking, she disappeared around the corner and left me alone outside. Sighing, I brushed my hands on my pants and clutched the cool door handle. The door squeaked open and I found myself in front of an old man dressed in dark blue robes; a pristine laser pistol lying within reach on his desk.

The man looked up, setting a paper down and clasping his hands together. "So you must be Sergeant Becher."

Clasping my hands behind my back, I looked the man in the eye. A full grey beard and balding head made the man look more like a wizard from a Grognak comic than the leader of some paramilitary force, but new world, I guess.

"You must be Elder Lyons." I stated, watching the man tap his forefingers together in thought.

"Yes and we, my friend, have many things to discuss."

**Here we go, another chapter down. I hope y'all liked and I will be getting into the reason the Enclave didn't get Becher's frozen ass in the first place.**

**Read, review, and tell me what y'all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Easy…easy, settle your breathing and squeeze."

The .308 rifle bucked sharply against the squire's shoulder; a soft groan coming from under his breath. I chuckled as I spotted for him; grinning when the round hit dead center of the raider walking along the bank of the Jefferson Memorial shore. The man spun once when the round hit dead center; a simple spray of blood and the bastard was down.

"Good shot, Arthur. Literally didn't know what hit him." I said, tearing my eye from the spotting scope and patting the young boy on the shoulder. The boy was beaming with pride despite the slight green tint rising in his cheeks. "It's alright, let it out."

Arthur immediately rushed to the side of our sniper perch and threw up his entire breakfast. I laughed because it was funny and also in relief. He was old enough, in Wasteland standards, to learn how to kill, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy it. Good that he was retching. He didn't have the giggles.

Rising from the padded mat we were lying on, I picked up the sniper rifle and slung it over my shoulder; Arthur wiping his mouth. His cheeks were now red and he looked up at me with a question in his eyes.

"Is it always like this?" The boy asked as we made our way back into the Bailey; the sharp hiss of laser rifles marking the beginning of the days training. "I don't really like the feeling afterwards."

Chuckling, I put my hand on his shoulder and steered him forward. "No, I wouldn't say it gets easier, but you do get used to it. I wouldn't say it's a good thing, but as a soldier you have to do your job, Arthur."

Nodding, the boy remained silent as we walked to the middle of the Bailey. Paladin Gunny took a respite from chewing out a recruit; waving in our direction before going back to the job he secretly loved. I couldn't help, but recall the feeling of being in the poor recruit's shoes. MCRD San Diego was not a place I liked to recall nor the Drill Instructors who tormented myself and others for three long months.

I was pulled out of my memories by Rebecca, shouting from across the area. She came jogging up and stopped long enough to greet Arthur who just blushed and looked at his feet. Looking at the shy boy, I unslung the rifle and handed it over to him.

"Think you could take this back to the armory for me?"

Beaming at the responsibility, the squire seized the almost too large rifle and went off; stumbling into the Citadel. Rebecca laughed at the sight, her smile brightening my day already…wait what?

_Get a grip man, you've known her a week._

"So, what can I do for the Lone Wanderer?" I joked as she turned back to me. "Not often I get to meet a celebrity."

Rolling her eyes, she gestured for us to walk back into the Citadel. "And it's not often I get to meet a human popsicle, but hey, new world eh?"

"Hey! That's Mr. Popsicle to you young woman."

Laughing the two of us made our way down into the lab where I stood gawking at Liberty Prime. The robot was still awe inspiring every time that I saw it. Sarah had told me they had gotten it operational for a short time, but now it was having trouble with its sensor array.

Scribes and knights hustled to and fro; carrying armfuls of documents and tech that a grunt like me wouldn't even know what to do with. A few greeted me and others just nodded in passing. In the week I had been here I had become a sort of guest of honor and, thankfully, they treated the same as any other military member.

"Rothchild! You wanted to see us?" Rebecca asked, finding the older man pouring over a disassembled…rifle? I actually had no clue what it was. "Oh you figure out the alien rifle."

_Okay…rifle it was, but alien?_

"Yes I did miss Evers and it took me nearly a month to do so." Rothchild quipped, wiping his hands off with a rag; turning to us. "Ah, Sergeant, how did shooting practice go?"

Rebecca turned to look at me in surprise, her eyes narrowing. "That's what you were doing up there? Rothchild, we talked about this, he's too young."

"Rebecca, Elder Lyons believes a little practice will go a long way for the boy and it gives him something to do." The scribe said as he turned to her. "Besides, it's not like he actually killed…oh, Sergeant you didn't?"

I scratched the back of my head wishing I was somewhere else…the cyropod sounded nice at the moment. Rebecca glared daggers at me and Rothchild pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It was a raider on the shore of the Jefferson Monument. Y'all told me they were dangerous so I thought that popping the kid's cherry was a good idea." I muttered, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm sorry Rebecca, but the boy is growing up in a world where he could be dead the next day. I've come to understand that and I've been here for a week, what's the harm in killing something dangerous?"

Ignoring me, Rebecca turned back to Rothchild. "What did you want?"

"Ah, yes! I need you to return to wherever you got this weapon and bring a few more for study if that's not too much of a problem?" Rothchild pointed to the rifle on the table. "I think I'd be able to reverse-engineer our laser rifles to the same power output as these."

Cupping her chin, Rebecca nodded. "I can probably be back in a few days with the gear; it is trade season in Megaton. I was hoping I could take a few extra days to help out Simms with the caravans."

Nodding, Rothchild pulled a pad of paper from his robe and handed it over. "Of course, take your time, I have a few Liberty Prime 'issues' to handle anyway. This is a list of some things we also need if you come across anything while traveling."

Taking the pad, Rebecca took the pad. "I can leave within the hour. Tell Sarah where I'm at when you get a chance."

"Tell it to my face, geek."

Rebecca grinned when her friend came walking up; her power armor hissing quietly as she walked. "You know, a little bird told me he popped his cherry today. Should I be blaming you, Becher?"

Nodding, I folded my arms. "Hey, kid was the one spotted him and asked. I just laid there."

"Sure you did, so you headed off again?" Sarah asked, looking at Rebecca. The brunette nodded, her glasses reflecting some of the artificial light. "Well, have fun. I'm taking the Pride back to the bunker to see if there's anything else we can salvage. Oh, could you see if Crow has any upgrades for my rifle if you see him? I've been dying to get an edge on the muties."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. I best be off though; burning daylight." Rebecca said, turning to leave only to be stopped by Elder Lyons. The woman groaned as she was waylaid once again.

"Ah, Rebecca, I was hoping to catch you before you left. I have a…proposition for you." Lyons said, glancing in my direction.

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of nervousness coming over me. The old man had been very hospitable since I came to the Citadel, but he had said that he had some plans for me.

"I would like you to take Sergeant Becher with you on your mission." Lyons continued, holding up a hand as both Sarah and Rebecca tried to speak. "Now wait…Becher has yet to venture outside the walls of the Citadel and it would do him some good to see the Wasteland. And before you say you work best alone, I understand that, but he needs experience."

Looking at the two women, I couldn't help but feel like they both hated that idea, no idea why Sarah would, but Rebecca seemed miffed that I had let Arthur shoot that raider. The trip was probably going to be a quiet one.

"Elder Lyons, I respect your wishes, but I think it would be best if he stayed. I'm a terrible teacher and Sarah would be better off showing him the ropes." Rebecca explained, waving a hand at her friend who couldn't help but blush.

"I think I like that idea, father." Sarah said, her eyes glancing over at me. "I could integrate him into the Pride's system easily and we could take a detour through the more secure part of the Mall; give him the tourists experience." Sarah looked over at me; it seemed she was half-expecting me to be nodding, but her face fell when mine remained passive.

Sarah would probably be a better teacher in the ways of Wasteland combat, but Rebecca had survived by herself for almost two years. She had proven herself time and again to the people out there so if I had my way it'd have to be her.

"Elder, if I may, I think I agree with you."

"WHAT?!" The two women shouted together, one with anger, the other with disappointment.

"Rebecca could show me how to navigate the Wasteland by myself and I could meet a few key members of the settlements. I think that would be for the best; besides, I survived the Anchorage campaign, I think I know a bit about combat." I explained, folding my arms again and waiting for the others to speak.

"Very well, it's settled. Sergeant, you will report to the armory and be ready to leave within the hour." Elder Lyons ordered, nodding his head towards the group and turning to Rothchild; the two men speaking rapidly as they walked away.

Looking at the two women, I noticed that Sarah looked almost hurt before she turned away without a word and Rebecca…well, she was giving me a stare that could freeze the heart of any battle-hardened Marine.

Shrugging my shoulders, I just gave her my best shit-eating grin. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Xxxx

We headed out soon after, Rebecca stayed a few feet in front of me; I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears from her anger. I figured that she really didn't like anyone tagging along, but didn't think that it would be this severe. Pulling my pack straps tighter, I glanced over my shoulder, the Citadel growing smaller in the distance. I couldn't believe that the city I knew was all but gone, replaced by a ruined and poor imposter.

We quickly made our way out of the ruins and into open country without incident, Rebecca glancing behind to see if I was still there. She held a sniper rifle loosely in her hands; her leather armor I couldn't help but admire. Not only did it seem to do its job, judging by the scuffs and patches covering it, but it hugged her…assets perfectly.

_Shit…stop thinking bout that man. Not like you haven't seen a woman in tights before._

Shaking my head, I quickened my steps and came to her side. Her glasses had been replaced, I noticed, by a pair of aviators. "What happened to your glasses?"

She looked at me in surprise. "Oh, well I don't really need them. I always wore them in the Vault, but since being out here…let's just say some weird shit has happened that corrected my vision." She trailed off, sidestepping a pothole and pointing in the distance. "That's Megaton right there."

Squinting my eyes, I could see the beginnings of a large metal pile; puffs of smoke rising out from various places. As we grew closer, I could see a large camp surrounding the settlement, shapes of people moving back and forth.

"What's the point of wearing them then? I mean, wouldn't they mess with your vision now?" I asked, looking out across the wasteland. I could see other shapes darting around behind rocks and wreckage; prompting me to raise my rifle.

"Don't." Rebecca pushed the barrel of my rifle down; continuing towards Megaton. "They've been following us since the ruins; they usually don't do this. Don't worry, we're too close for them to be a problem."

Turning to her, I couldn't help but get angry. "We have unknown hostiles following us and you didn't tell me? What the hell?"

"Not everything has to be-Shit!"

I felt like my bell had been rung; thrown to the side and into the dirt. I rolled onto my back; bringing my rifle to bear on…what was that?

What was once a person was now just a skinny, blood covered, freak screeching in front of me. The thing was barely clad in torn rags and its good eye was fixed on me; drool hanging from its mouth. Taking a step forward, the thing shrieked again before rushing towards me.

I opened fire, the rounds impacting dead center and dropping the thing at me feet in the dust. Rebecca's rifle barked once and then twice over my head. Turning, I could see half a dozen of the things rushing towards us; inhumanly fast.

"Not a problem huh?" I sneered, firing from a knee. One of the things fell to the dirt, another leaping over it, howling for our blood. Rebecca quickly fired again, the top of one's head exploding before her rifle clicked empty. Taking up the slack, I fired in bursts until the last of them stumbled to the ground; oozing blood from several holes.

"What're they?" I prodded the one closest with my boot. Rebecca reloaded and continued walking; leaving the things in the dust.

"Ghouls." She said simply, waving to the people in the distance; now coming towards us.

"Ghouls? They look like freaking zombies to me." I said, reloading my own rifle and catching up with her. She spun and grabbed me by my armor, putting her face in mine. "What?"

Staring at me from behind the sunglasses, her eyes narrowed. "They were people once. People who were exposed to high doses of radiation at the beginning of the War. There are still normal ghouls who are some of the best people out here so I will not have some bigot put them down for something people like you caused!"

Sputtering, I threw her arms off me and shoved her back, making her trip and fall to the dirt. She looked up at me with shock; not expecting me to do so. "I didn't do a damn thing to those people! I served my country and for that I got frozen and woke up here! I'm sorry that I'm not some miracle scientist that you expected, but I followed my orders and ended up here."

I started forward, kneeling in front of her. "I am not a bigot, I'm learning the ropes here, but do not dare treat me like some new boot right out of basic."

"Hold it! Step away from the Wanderer!"

Turning I found a John Wayne want to be pointing a Chinese assault rifle at me, his finger hovering over the trigger. I glanced down at Rebecca, who just hung her head and waved off the man and others who stood with him.

"Simms, it's alright. He's with me." She stood up, dusting off the dirt and pushed past me. "I need to get a few things from my house; hope you don't mind a few new visitors."

Without lowering his rifle, the man, Simms, looked to Rebecca. "Not at all, young woman, but you sure this Waster won't start trouble?"

Looking at me, the Wanderer shrugged her shoulders. "Only trouble he has with anyone here is with me and I started it. I'll vouch for him, now how's the trade season going?"

With that acting as an apology, the two of them turned and headed towards Megaton, the group of people flooding around them as if protecting her from me. Slinging my rifle, I followed on their heels, taking a moment to look back at the bodies lying in the dirt.

I wouldn't let my inexperience make myself look like an ass again.

Xxx

Later, inside Rebecca's home, I found myself with my feet kicked up on a chair, reading a ratty old novel depicting the life of a soldier on the frontlines of Anchorage. Groaning when I read about some not so accurate details, I tossed the book onto the table and looked to the ball of fur on the couch next to me.

Dogmeat, Rebecca sure knew how to name things, was curled up asleep with his head on my lap. He reminded me of my parent's dog, an old German Shepard that would do the same thing. I sat still, my fingers running through his fur as I thought back on the days I've spent here in this world.

Rothchild had offered to look into my parent's fate, but I knew they were dead. They hadn't the money to get into a vault and I'm sure that they had died in their home. My brother I'm sure was a skeleton on the bottom of the ocean with the rest of the Fifth Fleet. He had shipped out a few days before the bombs fell on a transport to China; part of the occupation force he said.

Looking around the room, I couldn't help but wonder that the odd things that dotted the walls. An old U.S. flag hung on one side beside a collection of bobble-heads. A locker full of clothes sat in a corner next to an equally full locker of firearms. I noticed a Nuka-Cola machine upstairs from where I was sitting along with what looked like a basic medical station.

I was about to get up when the door to the building burst open; I spun and half-drew my pistol only to see Rebecca leaning heavily against the doorframe. She was rosy in the cheeks and the way she stumbled forward I could tell she was quite drunk.

"Hey, had a bit much?" I joked, going over and slinging her arm over my shoulder.

Giggling, she put her finger to her lips. "Don't make so much noise, my dad might hear you…Oh, Freddie, I can't believe you're here. I'm glad 'hic' that you left Amata and the dumb Vault."

_Wow, she's really out of it if she thinks I'm someone else. And who's this Freddie guy? Probably an old boyfriend from the vault._

"Okay, Becca, let's get you to bed." I said, coughing uncomfortably as her free hand roamed over my chest. I had taken my armor off and was just wearing a thin shirt and I couldn't help, but wish I was this Freddie guy. "Yeah, okay uh babe…you're dad came home early. I'm just gonna put you in bed and head out."

Groaning, she fell against me, prompting me to pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs. Dogmeat perked up and followed behind us, his tail wagging as he pulled out in front of us and lead the way to the bedroom.

A Spartan room at best, a 10mm pistol sat on the bedside table and a teddy bear, of all things, was next to the pillows. Gently lying her down, I pulled the sheets over her as she mumbled something.

"What?" I asked, leaning over her. She rolled onto her back and reached up; her hand caressing my cheek before clasping the neck of my shirt; pulling me forward.

My eyes widened when she pushed her lips against mine and sighed, her tongue gently probing my lips; as if to ask for entry. Before I knew it I was kissing her back, my hand going to her cheek. Static buildup shocked me back into reality and I gently pushed her back.

Her hair had fallen in her face and I gently tucked it behind her ear. "Go to sleep, Becca, see you in the morning'."

She mumbled something and pulled her teddy bear to her arms before rolling over and falling asleep, her snores soft. Getting up, I looked down at Dogmeat who cocked his head to the side; as if to say "what were you doing to my master?"

"Stay boy." I muttered, leaving the room and closing the door. Making my way down the stairs, I pulled an old comforter out of the locker with the clothes and made myself a spot on the couch; shucking off my boots and dimming the lights.

I lay there, my hand on my forehead as I wished myself to sleep. I couldn't believe that I allowed her to kiss me and that I kissed back. I tried to convince myself that it was just because I wasn't prepared, but I knew myself. I allowed the girl to kiss me because I was an idiot and felt alone in this new world.

The wind gently rocked the building in the night and was slowing rocking me to sleep. Before my eyes finally shut, I could have sworn that I heard something fly over Megaton, but I just pushed that out of my mind.

Just the damn wind.

Xxx

"Sir, the town's bedded down for the night, what're your orders?" The trooper asked, laying on his belly with a sniper rifle against his shoulder. "I could easily kill the waster sentry from here."

The officer brushed some imaginary dust from his sleeves before kneeling at the trooper's side. "Negative, corporal, command said observe so that's what we're going to do."

Sighing, the Enclave trooper set the rifle down and laid there; waiting and hoping for something to happen. The officer stood and went back to the vertibird, climbing inside and puling the radio to his ear.

"Homebase, this is Scout 1-3, come in."

"We hear you, 1-3, what's your position." A garbled voice came through the speakers, prompting the man to wince and adjust the dials. The voice came through clear afterwards.

"Half mile from settlement known as Megaton, Wanderer and the Asset are within. Awaiting orders."

There was a pause before a new voice came on the radio, an older woman that belonged to the commander of the Enclave forces. The officer straightened despite himself. "Lieutenant, you're orders have not changed, continue overwatch and radio back with your findings. Command out."

Replacing the headset, the lieutenant walked back out of the Vertibird and reached into his pocket, producing a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one, he breathed in and then out, a cloud of grey smoke clouding his vision. He didn't even hear the crack of the rifle that ended his life, just a wet thump that knocked him to his ass and sent his world to black.

The corporal didn't fare any better, he was fresh out of training and panicked. He stood and made for the Vertibird, but he made a mistake. His armor, despite its dark coloring, was shined bright and the moonlight reflected off of it. He gasped as the armor-piercing .308 round entered between his shoulder blades and buried itself into his chest cavity.

Collapsing, he coughed hard, feeling his lungs fill with blood. He twitched once before lying still; the wind kicking up dust around the two corpses.

Pulling the bolt back on his rifle, Stockholm ejected the spent brass and jotted in his notebook for the morning scouting report. Simms would want to know why the Enclave was scouting the area again. Sitting down, he kicked up his feet and laid his rifle across his lap. He looked up at the stars and began counting.

The fun for the night was over.

**Well, they're in Megaton heading to get more flashy guns, two points for whoever guesses where they are going! Hope you enjoyed and will review, I like to hear comments and anything y'all want to add that will help the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

I chuckled as I heard Rebecca groan behind me, her hangover making sure she didn't enjoy our hike. I slightly tightened the straps of my pack as I walked beside her; her fingers nursing her temples. Dogmeat was leading the way in front of us; his tail wagging, finally getting out of the house.

"Uh, what happened last night?" She asked, pushing her glasses further onto her face; pulling her canteen out and taking a short sip. "I didn't make an ass of myself did I?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I glanced in her direction. "I'm not sure…you must have come in when I was asleep."

I lied through my teeth, unable to get the feeling of her lips out of my mind. "So where are we going and why so early?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well because the Enclave decided to intrude we had to leave early and to our destination…we're here."

Raising my eyebrow, I looked in all directions. There wasn't a single building or cave in any direction except for miles off. There was a metal stump in the ground, but I quickly dismissed that. It was probably just a remnant of some structure long destroyed.

"Uh, Becca…I think your hangover is affecting your sense of direction." I muttered, watching Dogmeat lift his leg by the stump and urinate…and disappear. "Shit!"

I dropped to a knee and brought my rifle up, scanning the area for targets. Finding none, I motioned for Rebecca to get down, but she was just typing away at that device on her arm. I saw a smirk on her face before she glanced up at me and tapped another button.

Shouting in surprise, I felt my feet lift and a sense of vertigo came over me. Looking down, I could see Rebecca growing smaller and, to make matters worse I was surrounded by a strange green light.

_I'm so gonna kill that girl_

Xxxx

"Wow, he looks kinda green! I bet the ride up wasn't so fun, Becca."

I could hear laughing in the background followed by a little girl's. Yup, I had to be dead or going insane. I forced my eyes open and sat up, rubbing at my head before turning to the side and throwing up the breakfast I had choked down.

"Ewww, he's worse than Mr. Elliot."

Rolling over, I found myself face to face with a young girl, pigtails and all. Blinking, I slowly backed away and looked up to see Rebecca standing above me with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"You could have just blindfolded me if you didn't want me seeing your bunker." I growled, wiping my mouth and standing. "No need to use some kind of hocus pocus."

"More fun this way, follow me." Rebecca said, turning and walking through a hatch and led into…something out of a Captain Cosmos comic book.

I gazed with widened eyes at the sight around me. I could see blinking lights and a viewport that slowly hissed open to reveal the Earth below…we were in space.

"Welcome, Sergeant Becher, to Mothership Zeta." Rebecca exclaimed, holding her arms outstretched. "Pretty cool huh?"

The little girl came running up to me and started jumping up and down; full of energy. "I'm Sally and I'm captain! Neat isn't it? Captain Cosmos didn't have a spaceship as cool as mine!"

Laughing nervously, I kept my eyes on the planet below, the Earth looked diseased and destroyed…even from space. Looking at Rebecca, I just stuttered.

"How is…this possible?"

"Aliens abducted me and I took over the ship…nothing else to say really." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You'll get used to it eventually, but the things I need are here and you chose to tag along."

Rubbing my neck, I looked out the viewport again and sighed. "And I thought that the Wasteland wasn't weird enough. So, how long we staying?"

Rebecca smiled as she crouched. "Sally, go grab Elliot and tell him to meet us here please."

"Already here." A voice came from behind us. I spun, my hand on my pistol only for it to drop. I tried to speak, but Elliot Tercorien beat me to the punch.

"Sergeant Becher? How in the hell did you get up here?!" The young man came forward and wrapped me in a giant bear hug.

I was speechless, as was Rebecca. I never thought to see the young medic again and all of a sudden he appears on a spaceship of all things. I laughed and hugged the man back, even lifting him off his feet slightly.

Setting him down, I looked him over. He hadn't changed a bit since he disappeared with his squad. His blonde hair was pulled back and he still wore his combat armor minus chest piece. He had a strange device on his hip that looked like a smaller version of the laser rifle in the Citadel.

"I thought you were dead?" I almost shouted, turning to Rebecca. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"I didn't even think that you would know one another which brings to mind how you do!"

Laughing, Elliot clapped me on the back. "I served with Becher during Anchorage; they were short of corpsmen so I filled in for a bit. Long enough to save his sorry ass a few times."

Slugging his shoulder, I laughed as he winced. "More than a few times, you prick. Rebecca, he was the best medic anyone could find; saved a lot of men and women."

Blushing, Elliot just shrugged. "Doing my job. Which brings me to ask why you're here. I though your next visit wasn't until next month?"

Stepping forward, Rebecca pulled the list Rothchild wrote out and handed it over. Elliot's eyes widened and looked up from the note. "It's going to take a few days to shore out this kind of gear and I have no clue how you're going to get it to the Citadel with just the two of you."

"Let me worry bout that, you two just catch up while I go shower." Rebecca said, brushing past us and going into another room; her eyes catching mine before the door closed silently.

"Well, how about the grand tour?"

After I had woken up to the world turned into a wasteland I had thought to have seen it all, but after the tour with Elliot…well, little green aliens were something hard to believe. Elliot had shown me the hanger, cyro chambers, and engineering where I passed a few dozen aliens rushing to and fro; ignoring us like we weren't even there.

When I asked about them, Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "They just want to work so we let them. They treat us like their captain."

After that we had gone to where Elliot said I'd be sleeping. It was just outside of the bridge; close enough that I could get to Rebecca just in case…

Shaking my head, I shut the door after saying goodbye to Elliot. He was tired after the tour and still needed to make sure Sally ate dinner. He promised to make sure there was enough for me to join if I wished and I had gladly accepted.

Shrugging off my armor, I made my way to the shower, a curious looking thing, most likely jury-rigged by Elliot or Rebecca at some point. I groaned with pleasure as hot water streamed out and ran over my sore muscles; relieving me of the rigors of the journey. I hadn't marched like that since my days in boot camp and they were in no way missed.

Shutting the water off, I tied a towel around my waist and stepped out; immediately smacking into Rebecca. Her eyes widened at my state of undress and a blush slowly crept up her face as her eyes crept up my body. Smirking, I decided to make a show of doing the same to her and I couldn't help but feel the heat build in my face as well.

She was wearing a pair of shorts that ended at her upper thigh; showing off her long legs. A plain white tank-top covered her chest, but I could begin to tell that she was not wearing a bra; her hair undone and falling across her shoulders completed the image and I couldn't help, but let out a small groan at the sight.

She averted her eyes first and cleared her throat, breaking me from my thoughts. Running a hand over my head, I couldn't help, but grin at the position we were in.

"Uh, I came to get you for dinner, but you weren't here so I…" She stammered, rubbing her arms and unconsciously pushing her chest up and into view. Definitely no bra. "I'm sorry, I should have waited outside!"

She turned to leave, but I reached out and took her arm, pulling her back. She spun into my arms and visibly swallowed as I held her against my chest; her shirt becoming damp from the water still on my chest. My heart pounded in my chest as she curled her arms against it and gazed up into my eyes; her glasses missing and her eyes shined brightly.

"I saw how you looked at me earlier…tell me the reason why you came in." I said bluntly, my ways of speaking to women rusty by a couple hundred years. "I know it wasn't for dinner, Becca."

If one could be described as being as red as a tomato then it would have been her as she tried to speak only to cast her eyes down and turn her face to the side. Taking her chin in my grasp, I gently raised her face back towards me. The scent of her shampoo wafting into my nostrils and increasing my basic desires tenfold.

"I…I…we barely know one another, Andrew, I don't want to make a mistake here…especially because…" She trailed off and glanced behind her, the door still standing open.

Turning, I reached out and closed the door; engaging the lock. "Because of what?"

"Because of Sarah and…Elliot." She whispered, tilting her head up, barely inches from my lips. My thumb traced the lines of her cheek as she spoke. "Sarah fell for you the second you stepped out of the pod. I don't want to hurt our friendship by-

I cut her off by simply pressing my lips against hers, a chaste kiss that could be defined as either innocent or passionate by whoever received it. She sighed deeply before returning the kiss; her tongue reaching out and running along my lips before she leaned back and looked at me.

"Elliot has feelings for you, doesn't he?" I asked, my hand burying itself in her man of hair, the other holding her close at the small of her back. "You saved him and he couldn't help it could he?"

"Well, can you?" Rebecca laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I pulled you out of a similar situation not too long ago. How do I know that this isn't the same thing?"

Tucking my face into the crook of her neck, I planted slow kiss after kiss on her neck; gently nipping the skin with my teeth; her response a soft moan. Her hands ran over my chest and gripped the towel that was barely hanging on still.

"I guess you'll have to decide for yourself on that." I groaned, picking her up and carrying her to the bed; laying her on her back, the towel forgotten on the floor. "Do you trust me?"

She sighed as she pulled me closer, our lips moving together again as our desires took hold. I pulled her shirt off and attacked her breasts with passion. She moaned and pressed them against me as she gripped my neck.

"I'm beginning to…keep doing this and we'll find out how far the trust goes." She gasped as my hands roamed lower and lower causing her to thrust against me.

Grinning, I pulled back and kissed her stomach; trailing down. "I don't think we're going to make dinner."

Xxxx

I awoke with a start; a past memory playing in the back of my mind as I slept. I had dreamt that I was back in Anchorage, pinned down by the Chinese as my squad and I had tried to flank their position only for it to be a trap. Two of my men were dead and I could see their faces both staring at me in accusation as I stood unscathed.

Running my hand over my face, I glanced down at the woman who slept beside me; her arm cast over my chest. The blanket over us barely covered our modesty and I couldn't help but laughed at the sight of her hair.

Picking up my watch, I groaned at the time. Not even morning yet and I was wide awake. I gently slipped out of bed and crept into the shower again; taking my time with the hot water this time. I was running my hands over my face when I felt a presence press against my back; eager hands running across my chest.

"I tried to be quiet, Becca." I said, looking over my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I felt her nod against my back. "Slept great for the first time since my dad died and I don't mind you waking me. I've always been a light sleeper."

Turning, I pulled her under the spray of water and ran my hand over her hair; pushing it out of her face. She giggled and swatted my chest playfully; her fingers tracing over the tattoo across my chest.

"What does this symbol mean?" She asked, her fingers running along a scar that marred the image. The scar had been given by a Chinese bayonet during a forgotten mission and had almost ruined the eagle inked in my skin.

"It's the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor. The symbol of the Corps I belong to. I like to think it stands for honor, courage, and commitment to the nation." I replied, recalling the memory of when I had gotten it. "I was just out of training when I got it…I thought it was cool at the time to get inked with the rest of my squad."

Looking up at me, Rebecca kissed my cheek. "You still consider yourself part of the Corps even after seeing the Enclave for what they are?"

Shrugging, I nodded. "Yeah, I do. Once a Marine always a Marine. Nothing will change that…even if I'm the only one left in the world. We are held to a higher standard and taught that keeping our tradition was what helped to set us apart from the rest. I hold to that regard."

Nodding herself, Rebecca kissed the scar and tattoo gently before wrapping her arms around her neck. She nuzzled my neck with her cheek and began the same actions which led to the night before.

Let's just say we didn't make it to breakfast either.

Xxxx

"Father, the Enclave have been sighted near Megaton." Sarah said as she stood in front of him in the Den; the rest of the Pride arranged around the table. "We lost contact with Rebecca and Sgt. Becher a few hours later, but the Enclave patrol was found dead by Lucas Simms and his men."

Stroking his beard, Elder Lyons nodded at her words. He had realized that with the Enclave back to the Wastes that they would go to wherever the Lone Wanderer made home. Thankfully, the citizens of Megaton were well prepared for such a threat.

"What are you requesting, Sentinel?" His old voice soft, but full of authority. He could see the members of the Pride shift in their seats at his words. He chuckled in his mind, knowing how they wished to leave the Citadel and take the fight to the Enclave.

Clasping her hands behind her back, she took a step forward. "I request permission to scout out the area around Megaton and search for any signs of the Enclave. Also, Lucas wants us to take the Vertibird off their hands. A piece of tech like that will draw too much attention for the town."

Standing, Lyons motioned for those assembled to retain their seats. "Very well, make the preparations Sentinel. I will ask that a few Scribes accompany you to Megaton to recover the Vertibird and any tech left by the dead Enclave. The rest of the mission is up to you; standards procedures when dealing with friendlies."

Bringing her fist to her chest, Sarah saluted as her father left. Kodiak came up beside her and slugged her in the shoulder. "You don't really care bout the tech do you? Just want to find that human popsicle."

Sarah shot daggers at the man, who raised his hands up and backed away. "The Enclave poses a threat again and I'll be damned if they gain a foothold again in the Wastes. Be prepared to move out in the morning. Pride, dismissed."

The Pride nodded and walked out, Kodiak lingered for a second before casting his gaze down in defeat and walked out. Sarah took that moment to let out a long breath she had been holding and leaned back against the wall.

She couldn't let her feelings get ahead of her. She was a Sentinel of the Brotherhood; not some star-struck teenager in a holovid. Sarah tried to ignore the look that Kodiak had given her and stood straight up again. She would do her duty first and any other…issues she would handle when they came about.

Besides, she thought to herself, what could Becher see in such a young woman like Rebecca Evers anyway?

**Wow, sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. Been kinda busy here lately. Hope y'all enjoyed and I really hope to hear what you have to say. I live off the reviews you guys! Help me out with some!**


End file.
